stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Union of The Suns (NPC)
Overview The Union of The Suns, is an NPC faction within the Stellarian universe. They are controlled by the Stellaria staff. The idea of the UTS being an NPC faction is to have a non-player buffer, for mainly pirates and other smaller groups. Some people might not want other factions in their territory doing things they want to do, and to an extent that is fair. If you want your pirates to raid lots of ship, they can raid UTS ships, if you want to make shady deals, or do mercenary or black ops jobs, you can do them in the UTS without consequences, to a certain degree of course. You can't willy nilly conquer one of their planets without some planning. But the idea is for them to be so big and complex, that they cannot fully respond to everything, and added with that you have a low quality of life, having quite a few leaning towards corruption for all your merc and pirate deals. So the UTS is established as an NPC, where its free reigns. They are not very expansionistic, or violent in their unified goals, but we might end up doing events with them. Any faction can attack the UTS or deal with the them, the exceptions being alliances and deals like that. But for trade and simmilair things, green light. The Union of The Suns (UTS) The UTS, formed as a union between several systems and independent planets that split off from the SOL after the rebellions. Their languages consist mainly of Terran and simmilair languages, but seeing as they have a huge spread and a large amount of various species, a lot of languages flies around their territory. The UTS was firstly formed by recently independent nations, weak and battered after the rebellion, afraid the SOL might come for round two and more prepared, they unified under the flag of the Suns. They expand their territory through peacefull integrations. Some nations might be eager to join and others are invited, the union serves as a beneficial factor between the bigger and the smaller nations, each benefitting eachother and being stronger united. Planets within the UTS. There are numerous planets and system alligned with the UTS, most of the population is human with strong Terran ties, but a large chunk of their population remain alien to the Terran species. Therefor the UTS has no specific culture or government, the UTS as a whole is ruled by representatives from each planet. Wheter said planets are ruled by elected rulers, bloodlines or victors of conquest matters not, they all refer to federal laws and guidelines, but each planet has their own laws, cultures and quirks. The first Sun War. The first Sun War was an expansionistic idea circling within the UTS leadership, it was the first sign of any actual violence towards other factions. With the massive size of their military, they sought to conquer Maranian mining planets. They were however ridiculously outmatched by the Maranian tactics and technology, despite their massive size. The Maranian almost immidietly counter attacked, taking four planets from the UTS before they offered a peace deal, the planets however stayed with the Maranians. After this the UTS armed forces was looked upon as a sledge hammer by the rest of the galaxy, having their reputation dwindling down as slow and incompetent, many pirate groups and other criminal organizations saw profits within the UTS territory. More TBA later. Category:Factions Category:Factions (NPC)